Driftwood Theory
by Mimic Teruyo
Summary: Some people simply drift through life; quiet, unobtrusive, and easily forgotten. And then there is Tenshi Hinanawi.


"Why did you stop complaining about things?"

Iku paused mid-sentence, her report forgotten, taking several moments to adjust to the question. It was the first thing Tenshi had said to her in months that had nothing to do with work, and just about the last Iku had expected. "I beg your pardon?"

Tenshi leaned further back on the keystone she was sitting on, waving her feet in the air. "You used to talk about my father being angry, or having too much work to do, or people here giving you funny looks. Why did you stop?"

"I am not sure I understand. Are you saying you would prefer me to complain?"

Tenshi let out a noise that was half a chuckle, half a hiss. "Of course not. Did you honestly think I want to hear your pointless whining? I just want to know if you've decided to act like a mere messenger should, or if you're just biding your time before getting overly familiar again."

Iku closed her eyes and counted to three. It was evident Tenshi was simply trying to egg on her, and she refused to rise to the bait.

To add insult to injury, Tenshi wasn't wrong. Iku had indeed decided to keep her thoughts to herself when speaking with the eldest daughter of the Hinanawi Clan; a few frustrated remarks were one thing, but she believed that allowing herself to make those remarks, along with the stress at the time, were what had let her to attacking Tenshi during the keystone incident. She stood by her decision, as Tenshi had more than deserved retribution for her actions, but she couldn't let it become a habit, either.

Calm again, she responded. "I have chosen to keep my personal thoughts removed from professional matters from now on. You can rest assured I will not burden you with any such things in the future."

For some reason, Tenshi glowered at the words, then turned her head away. Was she that annoyed she hadn't managed to rile Iku up? Not for the first time, Iku wished she could read thoughts alongside the atmosphere.

She still had some aspects of the weather to report, so she looked over the lands as she waited for Tenshi to deign to listen to her again. There were no seasons in Heaven: the vast meadow they were on was dotted with the same white and lilac flowers as six months prior. In the horizon, stony peaks of land rose above the sea of clouds, like small rocky islands in a white ocean.

Tenshi finally turned back towards Iku, but her mood hadn't improved in the slightest; her ruby eyes were alight with contempt.

"Are you really a youkai?"

Iku was taken aback. "Why would you ask such a question, Eldest Daughter?"

"Because I want an answer. Well, are you?"

Iku raised her left hand and massaged her temple. With such an inane question, it was almost like having to deal with the stranger residents of Gensokyo all over again. "Yes, I am."

Tenshi stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Iku. "Then why don't you act like one?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stop saying that!" Tenshi raised her chin. "I know how youkai are supposed to behave. You should be stalking the shadows and kidnapping humans for food instead of delivering me messages! You're supposed to avoid celestials, not work for us! If you don't do any of those things and still say you are a youkai, you're a liar!"

Iku couldn't vouch on it, but she was quite positive even in Gensokyo most youkai no longer acted in the manner Tenshi described. "Whether I act in such a manner or not has no bearing on my status as a youkai." After a moment of thought, she added: "Moreover, I do not work for you, but merely in cooperation with Heaven, as you well know."

"Whatever." Tenshi's mood had only worsened, if possible. She turned and slapped the keystone by her side, dismissing it, then marched towards the edge of the meadow with curled fists, her back turned.

Iku floated after her, not bothering to rush. "Eldest Daughter, I am yet to conclude my report."

"Take your pointless report and go make it to someone who cares." With that, Tenshi kicked herself off the ground and flew into the distance, leaving Iku far behind.

Iku sighed. It looked like she would have to face Lord Nai that day, after all.

* * *

The currents were rowdy the next day.

Iku allowed the wind to carry her, only minutely steering her trajectory. Fighting the forces of nature unless absolutely necessary was a waste of energy. To flow with the cadence of the environment was to accept its rule, but also to be a part of a greater whole.

The air was cool even for the altitude and thick with tiny ice crystals, invisible to the naked eye until they joined together. Based on how many had already coalesced into frosty clouds, there would be heavy snowfall in the surface world. So heavy, in fact, that if the density of snow-clouds increased any further, she would have to make another report much sooner than she had anticipated.

Iku sighed. As far as reporting went, any member of the Hinanawi clan would do, but the two she was the most likely to find home were Lord Nai, who was in a perpetually bad mood and had been even more irritable than usual the day prior, and the Eldest Daughter Tenshi, who, well...

The current eased up a little, and Iku headed north, her thoughts on Tenshi's earlier outburst. It had been unfortunate, but not her concern, and also proved she had made the right choice deciding to keep more to herself around the celestial. That Tenshi demanded answers to such questions from her in the first place meant she had slipped too far from her ordained role. Over time, if fortune favoured her, their relations would revert back to entirely professional and superficial.

Still, perhaps she should have given a more complete answer, if only to put the topic to rest once and for all. If Tenshi were to broach the subject at a later time, she could say that it was ludicrous of Tenshi to expect Iku to prey on humans when humans hardly ever travelled to the clouds. That youkai or not, she was still a heavenly maiden, and the idea of a heavenly maiden lurking in the darkness and eating human flesh was outlandish, if not downright laughable. Or perhaps she should have said the plainest truth of all; that first and foremost, she was a Messenger of the Dragon Palace, and all other aspects of her were slaves to that primary role, be they youkaihood or womanhood.

Or being a person in her own right.

Iku shook her head and kept swimming. She wasn't supposed the think about such things or rather, she could think of whatever she pleased as long as it didn't get in the way of her work, but for her sanity's sake it was better to ignore such doubts. They were poison, pure and simple.

She had accepted it, anyway. How could she not, when it was the very purpose of her life? She existed solely to swim in the clouds and serve the Dragon Palace. She would go through her life falling into other people's rhythms and disappearing without breaking the atmosphere, never leaving a lasting impression. And one day, she would die and be replaced by another messenger, and the world would go on like Iku of the Nagae had never existed.

She focused on the clouds. By then, enough ice crystals had gathered together to require a mention to Heavens. Snow, even excessive amounts of it, wasn't as big a concern in a land where everyone could fly as in places where creatures could only crawl the earth, but the reduced visibility, especially if combined with strong winds, could still lead to accidents. Not that any of the celestials were likely to care, but bringing the fact to their attention was still a part of her job.

Before she could turn, someone flew just over her head at a staggering speed, snatching her hat off her head and speeding ahead with it. Iku instinctively raised her hand on her now bare head before looking up.

The thief had halted her escape, and now flew against the current back towards Iku, the strands of her long azure hair fluttering wildly in the wind.

Tenshi laughed like a child. "You should see the look on your face!" She held the hat by the tails of its ribbon, twirling it in the air like a lasso. Her mood had vastly improved from the day prior, and she looked especially satisfied with her act of petty thievery.

Iku held out her hand, keeping her expression mild. "May I have it back, please?"

Tenshi's lips curled up like a cat's. "Once I feel like it."

So be it, then. She could live without her hat for a while. Nodding a cursory bow in Tenshi's direction — Iku's personal opinion of Tenshi aside, she would try to show good manners — she followed the current past her.

After a beat, Tenshi swam after her. "What, you're just going to leave?"

"I have work to do, Eldest Daughter. I do not have time to humour you."

Immediately, Iku felt a heavy tug on her veil, and halted. As soon as she turned, Tenshi let go, with an immensely frustrated look scrunching up her face.

"Why aren't you angry?"

"I believe the more appropriate question under these circumstances is why do you wish to cross me."

Tenshi looked at the hat in her hand, then abruptly tossed it over with such force Iku barely caught it before it was swept away by the current. Tenshi then flicked her free hand to her side and hopped onto the keystone the gesture summoned, pulling her legs into a lotus position. "Because you weren't boring when you were angry. That's all."

Iku, after checking to see if her hat was unharmed, gave Tenshi a long look. "You...seek to annoy me solely to alleviate your boredom?"

"Exactly." Tenshi flopped onto her back on the stone and held her hand up towards Heaven. "It's been so dull since after I got to play incident-solving. You could at least spar with me for a while."

Iku pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to five. Really, she ought to have expected as much. "Eldest Daughter, I will not fight you simply because you want me to."

"You're no fun." Tenshi slid off the keystone head first, then flipped in the air like a dolphin in the ocean and kicked herself back up. She leaned into the keystone with both elbows. "In that case, how about we make a deal? You won't have to fight me and get to work in peace, as long as you do one tiny thing for me."

It could be nothing auspicious, but asking wouldn't hurt. "What do you suggest?"

"Just tell me all the things you hate about me."

Iku's mouth fell open. "Pardon?"

"What part of that didn't you understand?" Tenshi kicked the air with her dangling feet. "It's really simple; just list all the things I do you dislike, and I won't bother you again."

Iku couldn't help but stare. Nothing about Tenshi's smile or mood implied she was joking, either. What in heaven's name worked in the celestial's mind?

She placed her hat back on her head. "You really wish for me to do that?"

"I wouldn't ask otherwise."

"And that is the only way to put an end to this?"

"Unless you're ready to fight again, yes." Tenshi placed her hands on the sides of her face. "So go ahead and belt it all out! And don't try to spare my feelings by being polite. I've heard all the lies already, so I'll know if you're not being honest."

Iku gave Tenshi a look as cold as the air around them. She didn't understand the game the celestial was playing at, but knew she didn't much care for it. Moreover, it might have been a trap, too, impossible to discern by atmosphere alone; a genuine reprimand could turn into something Tenshi would use as ammunition later in some future scheme.

Only, there was acute desperation in Tenshi's mood that Iku had never felt in any celestial before, one that gave her pause and made her think that any ulterior motive Tenshi might have had wasn't necessarily malicious.

That, and she was just about at the end of her tether dealing with this nonsense.

Bracing herself, she allowed her dark thoughts to flow freely and carry away the polite mask she wore. "You are without a doubt the most selfish creature I have ever met. You're utterly self-absorbed, and never think about the consequences of actions. You nearly destroyed Gensokyo out of childish caprice, and if it were up to me, you would be punished far more severely in hopes it would finally teach you a lesson, since clearly you learned nothing if your current behaviour is of any indication. If you continue down this path, one day, you will end up causing irreversible damage, and pay a heavier price for your thoughtlessness than you can even imagine."

"Is this supposed to be a lecture? At least use concrete threats." Tenshi's eyes shone like those of a child celebrating her birthday, brimming with triumph, but Iku noticed there was something dead about her smile that gave her pause. "Go on, there has to be more. What else do you hate about me?"

"Hate?" Iku shook her head. After her initial outburst, most of her rancour had abandoned her, and what remained was mingled with a sympathy she had never felt for Tenshi before. That she would go to such bizarre extents simply to alleviate her boredom was infuriating, but also pitiable. "If there is one thing I hate, it's how spoiled you have been allowed to become. As for the rest..." Iku exhaled softly. "I cannot remain honest and claim I hate you at the same time. You have the ability to greatly exasperate me, Eldest Daughter, and I truly hope you learn to think of others sooner rather than later, but as is, I do admire your forthrightness and energy. You simply need to learn to temper them with some manners."

Tenshi frowned. "Hey, you're back to polite again. Cut it out!"

"This too, is my sincere opinion. You have a great desire to live and to be true to yourself, and while that alone with no regard to around you will not serve you but to a certain point, it is a very good quality in you. I fully believe you are capable of growing up and still maintaining a similar disposition, and so become a mature, responsible, and lively adult."

Tenshi's smile wavered. "Why are you saying this?"

"You wanted my honest opinion of you, did you not?"

Tenshi stared at her. The smile was gone, replaced by slack-jawed astonishment. Iku maintained eye contact, keeping her own expression as level as possible. Truth be told, she felt liberated; while she had had no acknowledged desire to share her thoughts with Tenshi, now that they were out in the open, it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Was this why Tenshi acted out like she did, too? For the strange sense of lightness that came from being true to your soul?

Tenshi broke into a wide grin, one wholly different from her earlier smirk: this smile was like the clouds had parted to reveal the sun in its full glory.

"Come with me to Gensokyo." She pushed herself away from the keystone, and with a flick of her fingers, dismissed it. She held out her hand towards Iku.

Iku blinked. "Come again?"

"I was going there to walk around and buy some snacks." Tenshi made coaxing motions with her index finger. "Let's go!"

"Eldest Daughter, are you saying you _want_ me to go with you?" Now this was getting absurd.

"Why not? Now that you're annoying instead of just boring and can't act so high and mighty for a while again, you have a chance of being fun."

Annoying, was it? "That...is an interesting way of looking at it."

Tenshi gave her a pleading look. "Don't do that. Say what's actually on your mind."

"Very well. I do not understand."

"I don't care. I don't need you to understand, I just need you to not be a phony." Tenshi tilted her head. "You'll come, right?"

"I..." To her great surprise, Iku found the prospect if not pleasing, at least not daunting. Despite the rudeness and insults, she actually wanted to keep talking to Tenshi, for reasons she didn't quite fathom at the time being.

While pondering, she remembered her earlier need to speak to Tenshi. "We shouldn't go now. When you arrived, I was just about to head towards Bhava-Agra to make report of unusual degrees of snow about to fall in Gensokyo."

"Oh." Tenshi bit her lip thoughtfully. "How much will there be?"

"Not so much as to be disastrous, but enough to make wandering outdoors less than pleasant."

"Hm." After a moment, Tenshi shrugged. "The day I let weather to change my plans is the day I die. Unless you're scared of a little snow?"

Iku didn't much care for snow, but it simultaneously had little effect on her. "If you wish me to accompany you, I will."

"Let's not waste time, then!" Tenshi gave her another unusually bright smile, then placed a hand on her hat and dove downwards with her legs forward. She flipped gracefully as she descended, then came to a halt and turned hear head back towards Iku.

"Iku! Hurry up!"

A strange shudder ran through Iku, stifling her breath. It passed as abruptly as it had sprung forth, leaving behind nothing but an unusual, but not unpleasant tingling sensation on the back of her neck.

She couldn't remember the last time someone had addressed her with her given name.

"Come on!"

Suppressing a smile, Iku dove after her.

It only took her a moment to reach Tenshi, but regardless, the celestial folded her arms and pouted. "I'm going to ditch you if you keep lagging behind."

"If that is the case, perhaps you ought to adjust to my pace instead of rushing ahead. You're the one who invited me, after all."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Tenshi stuck out her tongue. "Too bad! You're going to have to fly faster if I want you to whether you feel like it or not."

Iku narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps I shall simply strike you with thunder whenever you make it too far ahead."

Tenshi laughed. "You're free to try! I know your aim isn't that good from far distances."

Despite her boasts and threats, Tenshi moved at a relaxed pace, accommodating to Iku's rhythm, smiling at nothing in particular as far as Iku could tell.

They dove through the surface of clouds and into heavy snowfall. It wasn't quite a blizzard, but at their altitude it made little difference: the wind roared deafeningly all around them, pelting them with snowflakes and icicles.

Tenshi reached out towards Iku, mouthing words stolen away by the wind, and made a futile swipe in her direction. On her second attempt, she snagged the edge of Iku's veil and held onto it with a tenacious fist. Their eyes met.

"So I won't lose you." Tenshi's voice was just barely audible over the storm.

Iku nodded wordlessly, then followed Tenshi as she continued her descent towards the surface, her veil still firmly in Tenshi's grip.

* * *

 _A/N: With special thanks to Shadow1176_


End file.
